


She Looked Lovely In Spandex

by Murder_Media



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nipple Play, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: Bang develops a new appreciation for Bullet's ass, among other things.
Relationships: Bullet/Shishigami Bang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	She Looked Lovely In Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be her birthday fic, and I'm about two hours late.

Bullet has developed a habit for wearing spandex.

It was growing colder and colder in Ikaruga as the winter months began approaching, and Bullet couldn’t walk around half naked in their home anymore. The stale boxers she wore around her waist during the spring and summer were now replaced with black, spandex leggings that hugged her bottom half while her usually bare and very large chest was now covered by a compression bra of equal color. She didn’t mind the bra, but Bullet was a little hesitant about wearing leggings out of fear she wouldn’t be able to walk in them. But lo and behold, that fear had disappeared completely when she tried them on for the first time. In fact she enjoyed how form-fitting the tights were; it was as if she was wearing nothing at all like she was usually accustomed to. Soon Bullet was wearing tights around the house everyday afterwards; when she exercised she had them over her legs, when she had to sleep she threw on a pair, and then another when it was time to wake up. They kept her legs warm but didn’t make her hot. They covered her down to the ankle but were tight enough that she could move around freely in them. For Bullet this was a great alternative to boxers until Spring came again, but her best buddy Bang wasn’t too thrilled about the ensemble change.

Bang found himself losing his mind over it.

There she was, his future wife, (what he liked to call) his fiance, the only thing he would probably ever consider perfection embodied in physical form, walking around in the tightest little outfit she could have ever picked for herself. One would think with the amount of times Bang has seen Bullet naked that he would be used to her body by now, but for the Ikarugan hero, Bullet’s yoga pants simply enhanced what made her already captivating body so intriguing to his wandering eyes. The bra was doing things to him as well with the way they so tightly held her breasts together and made it look like she was spilling out from the top, but her tights were what was really driving him crazy.

He could see everything with how absurdly form-fitting they were on her, from the boy shorts that rode up her cleft when she bent over to the way her big, toned thighs and plump rear bounced and jiggled as she exercised. Her tights looked less like spandex and more like blackened paint that stained her legs with how well they conformed to her figure. He didn’t know how much more of this he was going to be able to take before breaking down and begging Bullet to wear baggier clothes so he could keep his own lusts in check, but Bang knew very, very well Bullet would rather cast herself into the cold before wearing sweatpants and a cotton sweater. He just needed to persist is all. He was a ninja--nay, a ninja disciple of Lord Tenjo himself, and if there was one thing that his master had instilled within him during his years long tutelage under him was that perseverance was the secret to all triumphs. He will not disgrace his lovely Bullet with such vulgar and crass thoughts! She may be an absurdly beautiful woman unaware of her own sex appeal, but she didn’t know any better! Surely she’d fumble and get embarrassed if he asked her to sit on him, and seeing that beautiful, brown face of her’s look so flustered would send him into a deep, dark depression. Curse his insipid loins and his lust for his precious and blissfully ignorant lover!

“Bang, you’re doing that thing again...”

Bang flinched at the sound of Bullet’s voice who was regarding him inquisitively from over her shoulder. They were in the kitchen, Bullet at the table counter preparing a sandwich (no doubt peanut butter and jelly judging from the jars she had sitting up there) while Bang sat pensively in his seat at the table nursing a cup of warm sake, his hand gripping the small cup so tight it was very nearly cracking under the pressure. He blinked and set his cup down before viciously shaking his head to ease his racing thoughts. He hadn’t realized he had zoned out so bad just now and immediately apologized to Bullet for his actions.

“Please forgive me, dear Bullet!” He yelled out. “My mind was preoccupied with meaningless, useless things!”

Bullet’s gaze lingered on Bang for a moment before turning her head back around and huffing through her nose.

“So something is on your mind...” She began. “Out with it then. You’re always a louder spaz than usual when you get like this.”

“N-No, nothing’s wrong at all!” He lied through gritted teeth. “I was just thinking...”

“About?”

“W-Well...” He scratched his cheek with a finger and felt his eyes shift to her butt again before catching himself. He then yelled and looked straight down at the table at a meager attempt to keep from staring at her. “NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! I’m just so very sore from my training today! An Ikarugan warrior can never get too much exercise, you see! I must have pulled a muscle from my--!”

“You didn’t train today.” She cut him off.

“E-Eh...?”

“We had to help with Wadatsumi castle again, remember?” Bullet sighed and he could see her grab a knife and smear an extra layer of peanut butter on a piece of white bread. “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong I’m gonna slug it outta you, so spit it out.”

“You’ll be so very upset...” He said with shame.

“Try me.”

“Um...” He cleared his throat and fixed the collar of his yukata. “Well, Bullet, my love, I find myself unable to... Uh, focus these days...” He glanced at her again, saw how unbelievably thick and firm her thighs were and blushed furiously when the thought of sliding himself between them came to mind. “All because of... Because of...!”

“My butt?”

“YES, THAT!” He screamed. “YOUR CALLIPYGOUS REAR DOES TERRIBLE, SALACIOUS THINGS TO--!” Bang stopped and snapped his head at her before yelling once more. “YOU KNEW!?”

“Of course, I knew. It's hard not to notice you staring at it." He could feel her roll her eyes at him. "Didn't I tell you before that if you get stiff down there that I'll take care of it?"

"But that would be taking advantage of your kindness...!"

"I said I don't mind, didn't I?" She slathered some jelly on a second slice. "If you wanted to bone you could have just asked, drama queen."

Bang pursed his lip and started to feel emotional. Bullet was so, so generous when it came to satisfying his needs that Bang almost always feels stupid for getting so worked up about not going into her. She was literally giving herself to him, but of course he didn't want to be greedy! He didn't want Bullet to have intercourse with him just to satisfy his needs when she didn't feel like doing it to begin with. He would rather suffer through this harsh winter staring at her bum and suffering painful erections before doing something so crass!

"Oh sweet Bullet...!" He sniffed and brought a sleeved arm to his face to wipe his eyes. "Truly you are too good for me, but please don't make satisfying me a priority! It would be unfair and crude of me to go into you and you are not in the mood for it!"

Bullet listened to his words and set down the butter knife and sandwich bread she held in her hands before bringing her fingers to the hem of her leggings. She then dug her thumbs under the waistband and pulled her tights halfway down her thighs to expose her ass to Bang in all its glory. It was round, it was tanned, it was luscious, and good Lord was Bang floored by it. It was squeezed and hugged by a shorter, more revealing pair of boy shorts that hugged the ample curves of her buttocks and rode slightly up her cleft, giving it the illusion that it was bigger than it already was.

Bullet flushed a tad at Bang's unwavering stare and said, "I dunno why my butt makes you horned up, but it's cool if it does." She stuck it out towards him a little. "It feels good when I help you out and I like doing it, so if you wanna we can do a quick one right here."

Bang's words were caught in his throat. In fact he was pretty much speechless. He can only sit there and let his face turn bright red at what was presented towards him as those same deliciously sinful thoughts flooded his head again. He has touched her there before when they made love, but never has he truly wanted to indulge in this part of her until now. His manhood twitched at both the sight before him, and the way she so graciously offered herself. Bang gulped and finally rose from his seat, anxiously running a hand through his dark brown tresses to calm himself down before strolling over to Bullet. Bullet blinked and bent over the counter to give him more room to take off her underwear, but felt Bang stand her up straight when he got close. He pressed his weight on her back as he kept her upright, his hands finding their way to opposite parts of her body to stroke and touch her. He let his left slide over her thigh and the other brush a lock of blonde hair from her ear. Bullet reflexively shuddered at that and pressed herself against his crotch in response, forcing a barely contained grunt to escape Bang.

"You're too good for me..." He whispered in her ear. "Are you absolutely positive you want to? In the middle of your lunch?"

"I can save it for later..." She wiggled against the front of his garbs and felt the outline of his stiffening member on her backside. "You're already getting so worked up..."

Bang moaned at that. It never took much to get him excited considering how attractive Bullet was, but he has never gotten so erect so quickly before. Her warm, voluptuous flesh pressed so firmly against his loins made him as hard as a rock, and he wanted nothing more than to feel his hardness trapped between her cheeks right now. Bang bit his lip at the thought and grinded deeper into her rear as he let his hands wander again. He smoothed them up and over her thighs, his fingers barely grazing her crotch as they trailed higher and higher up her legs until they finally stopped at the hem of her underwear. It was soft and elastic, and he hooked his thumbs into that little elastic band to slowly pull her boy shorts down until they were halfway down her thighs. Her ass was completely bare now, at the mercy of Bang's desires, and the ninja’s cock throbbed expectantly at what he had in mind for her.

He momentarily quit touching his lover in favor of stripping himself of his robes and underwear. He pulled away his yukata before unraveling the fundoshi that covered his privates, allowing his member to be free of its confines. He then gripped and idly stroked himself as he looked over Bullet's lower half. There was so much of her he didn’t know where to start. He was satisfied with just rubbing himself over her to completion due to how unbelievably horny he was, but he knew better than to do that. Bullet deserved to feel pleasure, too, and as her lover he had a duty to take care of her.

Bang placed a lingering kiss on her ear followed by the gentlest of bites along her lobe. The mercenary shivered in response and craned her neck to the side when those lips began to leave more kisses across her skin, only parting to lick, suck and bite at her neck, as he let his member slide between the gap of her thighs, the shaft teasing and rubbing against her sex when he did so. Both of them groaned in unison, Bang more so as he reveled in the feel of her flesh enclosed around him while Bullet clenched her thighs. He then rocked himself into her, hands slowly moving down to her flaring hips to keep her still for him while Bullet let it happen.

She flinched and whined softly at the feeling, the friction on her clit delightful and made easier by the growing wetness from her own heat and her lover's now freely leaking cock. Bang's rhythm was short, even, and for once Bullet felt a little shy when she looked down and noticed the way the tip of his cock peaked from her thighs with each shallow thrust he made. This was very new, she thought to herself, as Bang never actually used anything beyond the usual hole for sex. It made her curious just for how long he's been lusting after her from just staring at her butt all day. She didn't understand it as per usual, but it gave her some ideas to try and some questions to ask if he's ever overwhelmed with these feelings again.

"Mm..." Bullet bit her lip and blushed a little when she felt Bang go faster, the ninja quick to bury his face into the crook of her neck as he slowly became overwhelmed with pleasure. He panted into her ear, his grip on her hips tight and unyielding as his now fevered thrusts caused his pelvis to knock into her backside. She called out his name and tried to get more of that delicious pressure on her clit by grinding herself down on his cock, but felt Bang put a stop to that very quickly.

He stilled her, much to Bullet's annoyance who regarded him with a sideways glare and a growl under her breath. She almost wanted to yell in protest since clearly things were getting good, but yelped in surprise when Bang started to manhandle her. He pulled her tights and underwear off completely, spun her around, picked her up and placed her on an empty part of the table counter, so as not to ruin her snack for later. He then smiled down at her, a half-confident, coquettish grin that Bullet found kind of cute. It usually meant that he had something up his sleeve for her.

"Oh sweet, sweet, Bullet..." He held her thighs together with one hand before asking, "Keep these beautiful thighs tight for me, please?"

"Sure..." Bullet nodded and obliged him in full, and shivered in place when he had slid between them once more. He let go of her legs to keep her folded over the edge of the counter, allowing the length of his shaft to press flush against her sex. It slid up and down her slick opening, hitting her clit in just the right way, and making Bullet pant shamelessly for more. Bang noticed this and stopped, making sure the tip was firmly against her clit before lowering his head to nuzzle his nose along the side of her neck again.

"Perhaps my girl is enjoying this more than she's letting on...”

"Well, duh..." She clenched her legs hard out of reflex. "You're driving me crazy, just move..."

Bang thrusted upwards once, hitting a very sensitive spot that made Bullet squirm against him and call his name. The ninja felt himself twitch and his heart beat rapidly. Hearing her moans always drove him up the wall whenever he was fortunate enough to get any out of her, which wasn’t often. Bullet enjoyed herself but she tended to be very quiet during sex. 

“And I shall keep moving...” Another thrust and a sneaky bite to her jawline that had her crying out again. “So as long as you keep making more of those pretty noises for me...” He thrusted into her with haste. “Can you do that...?” He asked with bated breath. He was so embarrassingly close.

It was an easy feat for Bullet considering how embarrassingly close she was as well, and it wasn’t in her nature to disappoint.

“Yeah...” She humped into his girth and said, “Finish me off already...”

“With pleasure...” Bang kissed her again and fucked into her thighs harder, greedily taking in the sights of Bullet’s dark, beautiful body.

Her skin was slick with sweat and shining faintly under the kitchen’s dim lighting while her breasts bounced and jiggled in time with his thrusts. He let out a choked moan at the sight and couldn’t help himself as he let his free hand wander down to her heaving breasts and trace the edge of her bra with wanting fingers. He tugged at the front of it to reveal more of her cleavage, taking his time and simply admiring how big she was before pulling her bra down completely in one swift tug. Her mounds were now free, now bouncing more rigorously, and tempting the ninja in all their tanned glory. Bang licked his lips at that and cupped one under his large hand, squeezing and kneading the flesh gently as he used his thumb to rub circles on the pebbled nub.

“Damn...” Bullet groaned. “I’m almost there...”

Bang switched from fast, powerful, and erratic thrusting to a slow and deep, rhythmic roll of his hips, trying to stave off his impending orgasm at least for a second, so he can get more reactions from Bullet.

“Louder for me, love...” He leaned over and mouthed at her chest. “Let me hear that angelic voice...” He held her firmly to his body, making her feel every throbbing detail of his cock against her sex--from its thick shape to the veins that lined it.

Bullet let out moan after moan of increasing intensity as she matched his movements once more by grinding along his length, not bothering to hold out like her best buddy and chased her orgasm. Her fingers clutched at the rim of the counter, short nails scraping the ceramic as she rewarded Bang, what he would consider, a symphony of libidinous delight. He liked it, nay, he loved it, and trailed his mouth further down her ample chest until his lips touched a dark and pert nibble. He opened his mouth and swiped it with the tip of his tongue before sucking it between his teeth. Bullet flinched, prompting her lover to suck harder and knead the breast he wasn't tending to with his other hand. 

"So good, so good..." She breathed out.

Bang briefly let go of her teat, lips wet and tongue aching to taste her again as he said against her slick skin, "So beautiful... Your voice, your body, I'm greedy for it all..." He suckled from her again before saying, "When you let go, I want to hear you call my name, dear Bullet. Call for me and nothing but me..." He bit into her nipple then, hard enough for it to bruise, and Bullet's eyes were shut in rapture.

Her head hot, and body burning, she chanted broken cries of Bang's name, hands shooting up to the back of his head to hold her to her breasts and keep him there. Bang fucked her thighs hard again, very nearly penetrating her with how incredibly sloppy and desperate his thrusts now were, and that was all it took to make Bullet come for him. His cock head breaching her lips had the mercenary screaming his name, shivering and shaking as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Bang reveled in her yells and mewls and kissed up her chest and neck until his lips sealed Bullet's completely. He himself moaned and writhed against her mouth as he finally came between her legs, his seed painting her skin white as he continued humping his length up her cunt to tease more yelps out of her.

"Good, good girl, Bullet, love..." He panted along her lips. "So wet, so tight against me, and so noisy, too... So beautifully noisy..." He kissed her again, Bullet this time gracefully accepted it, and wrapped her legs around his waist. A deep, guttural moan rumbled in her chest as she shoved her tongue in Bang's mouth and slid herself along his hard, leaking cock, trapping it between their toned stomachs before shuffling her butt off the table to hang off of Bang. He blinked in surprise at that and supported her with his arms around her back to keep her from falling, but felt his knees buckle in protest when the shifting of their abs against his member caused it to twitch from overstimulation.

Bullet pulled away and blushed up at Bang with glazed, unsteady eyes. They lacked the focus he was so familiar with, and they regarded him with a hungry, insatiable look that he’s never seen from Bullet before.

“Stick it in me.” She said bluntly. “Stick it in me or I’ll do it for you.” She moved along his cock to emphasize her point, making Bang lurch slightly.

“A-Ah, Bullet, love, so sudden...?” He stuttered. “It’s already enough that you agreed to my perverted request, but do you not want a break?”

“Screw the break, I want your wiener.” She scowled at him and grinded down again. “I’m horned up now cuz of you, so take responsibility.”

Bang’s face turned a deep, deep red at her request. “B-But what of your lunch...?” He dared to ask her again which warranted the young merc to sigh in frustration and move her hips in such a way so that his cock entered her in one swift push. Bang’s eyes crossed when he felt the slick, unbelievably tight walls of her heat wrap tightly around his girth, and collapsed to the floor on his knees in a heap. Bullet meanwhile ignored the comical look on his face and shamelessly moved up and down on his length as if it were a living, throbbing sex toy waiting to be used.

“Why do you ask so many questions?” She said through gritted teeth. “That book I read said dudes like it when girls are forward, so why are you so weird about it...?”

Bang, eyes wide and brimming with tears, merely allowed Bullet to have her fun and smiled sheepishly at the situation he put himself in. He was blessed to have such an attentive lover as Bullet, and even though the sensations she gave him bordered on pleasure and pain, and he was five bounces away from blowing another load and passing out on her, he merely let it happen as he was far too happy to complain. She let him use her thighs, she let him play with her breasts, and now she’s letting him use her sex (albeit for her own pleasure, but she at least still had him in mind). He should worship the ground she walked on. He should kiss her feet and have her step on his face so she wouldn’t have to dirty up her shoes.

“Hey, astronaut, can you paw at my boobs again?” Bullet asked. “You know I like that a lot, so come back to Earth and put those hands to work!”

Scratch that. He was going to build a shrine in her name, offer every sacrifice he could think of at her altar, and give up his pride, dignity, and freedom if it meant ensuring he had her for the rest of his natural, humble, pathetic life.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will be in the works.


End file.
